Question: There are $170$ deer on a reservation. The deer population is increasing at a rate of $30\%$ per year. Write a function that gives the deer population $P(t)$ on the reservation $t$ years from now. $P(t)=$
Explanation: Growth at a rate of $30\%$ means the population keeps its $100\%$ and adds $30\%$ more, for a total of $130\%$. So each year, the population size is multiplied by $130\%$, which is the same as a factor of $1.3$. If we start with the initial population size, $170$ deer, and keep multiplying by $1.3$, this function gives us the deer population $t$ years from now: $P(t)=170(1.3)^t$